One Sentence Words The Beta Set
by stardust2002
Summary: I decided to write a third set of sentences, these ones focusing on the relationship between Lee and Kara only other characters are just there to clarify. These will be flirtyfunsexy and definitely rated M. And yes, there will be expansions for some of th


**One Word Sentences - Beta Set**

I decided to write a third set of sentences, these ones focusing on the relationship between Lee and Kara only (other characters are just there to clarify). These will be flirty/fun/sexy and definitely rated M. (And yes, there will be expansions for some of them too - I've already written a few. :) )

**oooooooooooooooooo**

**1. Walking** - Lee knew he must have looked awfully funny from behind, given how hard it was for him to walk now; he hadn't seen her in weeks and she'd teased him to the point where he was dying to frak her right there on the mess hall table, then run off laughing to the showers, telling him to meet her there.

**2. Waltz **- Adama watched, almost blushing, as their vipers spun and twirled out there in the black, looking for all the world like they were in the middle of an intensely sensual lovemaking session.

**3. Wishes** - As Kara's mind began to shatter with her third orgasm of the evening, body pulsing wildly beneath his, she realized that yes, sometimes wishes _did_ come true.

**4. Wonder** - As her lips found his and caressed them gently, almost tentatively, he wondered how she could be so hard ... when she was obviously so soft.

**5. Worry** - She couldn't understand why her heart beat so wildly as she stood in the bathroom dressing for their first night as husband and wife; it wasn't like he hadn't seen her naked before ... and drooled with anticipation each time.

**6. Whimsy** - All the favours he'd had to call in in order to acquire the diamond necklace she was fumbling to fasten around herself was worth it when he saw the sparkle in her eyes match the precious gem around the even more precious neck.

**7. Waste/Wasteland** - All the time they'd been apart, physically and emotionally, his heart had been a vast, empty wasteland; despite all his attempts to fill it with Dualla ,there was only one thing he needed in order to really live - the blonde spitfire who shared the other half of his heart.

**8. Whiskey and rum **- He watched as she got drunk with the others, playing around and flirting as only Starbuck could do, with not even an ounce of jealousy; he knew as well as everyone else in that room, that no matter what she did on the outside, her heart was truly his on the inside.

**9. War** - Lee pretended to struggle against her as she flipped them over so she was on top - this was one fight he was only too happy to lose against her, time and time again.

**10. Wedding **- The look of amazement and absolute happiness in her eyes as she walked down the aisle towards him made him wonder why he hadn't asked her the most important question of their lives sooner.

**11. Birthday** - Following the note she'd left him in his office, he went to the bunkroom to find the best birthday present he'd ever received - Kara in nothing but a red bow.

**12. Blessing** - Their hands squeezed together as they shared a look of utter relief - they hadn't been sure until that moment that Adama would give his blessing to their union.

**13. Bias** - She smirked as she stood hidden in the shower stall, listening to the other women talk about how sexy the CAG was; she had to agree, but considering she'd touched, kissed and licked every inch of that sexy body many times over she figured perhaps she was slightly biased.

**14. Burning** - As she stood there listening to him dress her down for her reckless flying, she felt the slow burn begin at her lips, which he kept glancing down at while talking, and continue throughout her body, causing her to flush with more than just embarrassment at being caught breaking the rules.

**15. Breathing**- Making love in the shower seemed like a good idea at the time - till shift change when half a dozen other pilots entered the head and they were desperate to find a way to hide their heavy breathing; stopping mid-frak just wasn't an option.

**16. Breaking** - He'd thought his heart was breaking before when she declared she was moving to New Caprica with Samuel, but it was nothing compared to when he found out she'd been held prisoner by the cylons for four months; both marriages be damned - now that she was back there was no way he was going to go on living without her.

**17. Belief **- She'd always secretly held to the belief that Lee was in love with Kara, but even Laura Roslin was pleasantly surprised to learn he'd finally ended his relationship with Dee and pursued her, convincing her that the two of them belonged together, regardless of what anyone else might think.

**18. Balloon **- As he stood in the shadows watching her watch herself in the mirror, the first thought that came to mind was how much her stomach looked like a balloon; he would never dare _say_ it though - one thing he'd learned from being married to Starbuck was when to keep your mouth shut.

**19. Balcony** - She stood on the catwalk as he peeled his flightsuit down to his waist, watching the small droplets of sweat tracing the straining muscles on his shoulders and back, wishing she was one of them, sliding across his hot, sweaty skin and down under his clothes.

**20. Bane** - She'd known ever since she'd met him that Zak's older brother was going to be the bane of her existence for the rest of her life; but she hadn't expected that one day he'd end up as her husband and father of her children.

**21. Quiet** - He covered her mouth with his to stop her moans – getting caught frakking in the conference room during the midnight shift was surely not a way to further their careers.

**22. Quirk **- She'd always known he was an odd one but even _she_ couldn't have imagined that he'd prefer her in her worn, grey BDU's to the sexy black lingerie she'd begged for, borrowed and nearly had to steal in order to impress him.

**23. Question** - As Lee reflected back upon their lives and how they'd finally managed to work things out, he had to smile at the fact that the most important question was one he'd had to ask at least three times before getting a truthful answer from her - 'what about us'?

**24. Quarrel **- She loved pushing his buttons and making him angry, even after they were married - marriage hadn't changed the fact that the make-up sex made every quarrel between them worthwhile.

**25. Quitting** - After discovering that teasing him about being a quitter caused him to redouble his efforts, she decided it was time to tease him about his lovemaking – being anal about doing things right certainly had its uses.

**26. Jump** - As his insides righted themselves after the jump, he felt his heart pounding with anticipation; everyone thought he was going back to save his father but there was someone else in his heart that he just couldn't bear to leave behind.

**27. Jester** - He had to grin as he saw her face, set in serious concentration above him - she was all fun and games till it came to lovemaking - there was no fooling around there!

**28. Jousting** - She'd thought that cleaning out the other pilots night after night at triad was the most fun possible on Galactica till Lee came aboard - and she discovered a much better and far more dangerous game - with the highest stakes possible.

**29. Jewel** - The day that Kara joined the Adama family formally was the day that both Lee and his father realized they had something far more precious than any jewels money could previously have bought - something more precious than life itself.

**30. Just **- When she identified herself after jumping back into the airspace near the Astral Queen, he heard Zarek mutter under his breath 'it's just Starbuck' - to him those words were the most important words he'd ever heard.

**31. Smirk** - He knew she thought he was missing a few marbles, but what she didn't realize was that he screwed up on purpose just to see her 'starbuck' smirk - the way it lit up his heart was worth any ribbing from her.

**32. Sorrow** - Sorrow was something that lived deep inside him, had done for over two years, till he realized his life with Dee was just a farce and she was out there, alone and finally ready to admit that there _was _something there between them.

**33. Stupidity** - She'd always known that sleeping with Baltar had been stupid, but she didn't realize till much later - after she and Lee had both been married and divorced - that it was the ultimate in stupidity; thankfully the gods had seen fit to give them a second chance and there was no way she was going to let her own or Lee's stupidity frak it up again.

**34. Serenade **- On the outside she chastised him royally for getting down on his knees and singing his proposal to her, in front of everyone no less, but on the inside she was so deeply touched that he loved her enough to make a fool of himself in order to secure her love.

**35. Sarcasm** - She chose to ignore his sarcasm when he told her there was no frakking way they were frakking again that night - she just waited till he drifted off to sleep and began to tease him from dreams into wakefulness, aroused and ready to go again.

**36. Sordid **- Though everyone else thought what they were doing was having a sordid affair, they both knew that their marriages were a farce and _this_ relationship between them was true love, even though it couldn't be openly admitted.

**37. Soliloquay** - She lay on the bunk, arms crossed under her head, listening to him talk - he thought they were having a conversation; she just enjoyed listening to his soliloquay - something about his voice turned her on more than she was willing to admit.

**38. Sojourn** - She'd thought that New Caprica was home, but in reality it had just been a wayside stop on the journey of her life, taking her right back to where she belonged - Galactica and Lee.

**39. Share** - Her experiences on New Caprica had taught her that sharing was imperative, but there was one thing she was _never_ going to share ... he was hers and hers alone.

**40. Solitary **- He often wondered as he stared out at the stars, how it was he could feel so alone when he had a wife - someone who was supposed to be his other half, sharing a life with him.

**41. Nowhere** - He had thought that making a new life on the Pegasus would be easy - being away from his father and having his own command put him right where he wanted to be - in charge of his own life, until he realized that no matter where he was, he was nowhere without _her._

**42. Neutral **- All the while the fighting was going on Helo tried to stay neutral, but it was tough considering Kara had always been one of his closest friends, and he'd come to know Lee much better in the year they'd worked together; not picking sides was one of the hardest things he'd ever had to do in order to be there for both of them as they worked their issues out.

**43. Nuance **- There was just something about the way he touched her that she couldn't put her finger on - but it was different than the way any other man had ever touched her - and it made her sizzle to the core.

**44. Near** - She might have been miles away from him physically, but she was always closer to him than Dee had ever been ... and ever would be.

**45. Natural **- Lee rarely compared her to Dee - really there was no comparison, but when he saw Kara all made up and in fancy clothes, he realized that while he'd preferred Dee dressed to the nines with lots of makeup, he loved Kara au naturel - she had an inner beauty that didn't need enhancing.

**46. Horizon** - It had been a difficult transition back for all of them, especially Lee and Kara, but as Roslin watched the weeks roll by she realized that the horizon held clear skies for them, once they were able to get past the bitter storms of the past.

**47. Valiant **- Everyone watched as Sam made a valiant attempt to win her back, but once she was back in Lee's orbit she couldn't fathom not going back to the life she'd led pre-New Caprica; a life in which Lee was the focal point.

**48. Virtuous **- He tried as hard as he could to stay faithful to his wedding vows but once Kara was back in his life there was no denying the feelings between them - every time he touched her, looked at her even, he knew it was a losing battle.

**49. Victory** - He had to smirk when it occurred to him that he was on the brink of the most important victory of his life - making her experience her third orgasm in one evening.

**50. Defeat** - He knew his father considered it defeat when Lee decided to end his marriage to Dualla, but as far as he was concerned there was no point in trying - a loveless marriage was something he'd witnessed growing up and had no intention of repeating.


End file.
